Dovefire and Flameclaw
by TimeturnerTehCat
Summary: What happens when you love a cat too much? One shot.


The Moonclan warrior looked lovingly at Dovefire.

"Flameclaw... I will... always... love... you."

"No! Dovefire don't leave me!"

"There... is... nothing... you can...do... Flameclaw"

"Dovefire! NO!" He yowled.

"It is my... time... goodbye Flameclaw; I will... hunt with... starclan...now." Her soft green eyes looked deep into his, her tail twined with his, and closed her eyes for the last time. Flameclaw trudged back to camp carrying his beloved Dovefire with him, the warrior set her body in the center of camp and lay down to keep vigil for her, the rest of the cats who were in camp began to wail with distress and lay down next to her, it was leaf bare and they needed as many cats as they could, the next day the elders carried his beloved away he felt so empty. As he carried out regular Medicine cat duties he felt lonely without her there to help him. Though life went on he just could barely stand it, several times he thought about just laying down and dyeing or maybe eating death berries just to take away the pain, he often would be about to ask for her to come with him and then remember... the she-cat would sometimes come to him in dreams and then he would wake and find that it was only a dream. He was a medicine cat and he knew he should be punished for falling in love but he couldn't help his feelings, his apprentice would often help him though and the young she-cat (Meadowfeather) had already finished her training so she would be able to take care of the clan if he died.

Dovefire point of view

Dovefire raced along with her clan excited to be going to the gathering. It was her first as a warrior and she couldn't wait. When Moonclan arrived before the giant sheltered clearing where the clans mether leader waved her tail. As Sunclan streamed in she went to a group of moonclan apprentices. "Hi!" She said.

They turned. "Hello Dovepaw. I am now Breezelion, and this is Foxfur..." said one a pretty extremely haughty she-cat.

"Dovepaw! That is an insult to my name! I am now Dovefire, thank you very much." She meowed. She turned and didn't look back, running over to Flameclaw, her best friend in her clan, also the medicine cat. He was talking to Meadowfeather, his apprentice. "Hey, Flameclaw!"

Flameclaw turned. "Oh hello Dovefire." He mewed.

"Sunclan can be SOOOO haughty when they want to be."

Meadowfeather let out an mrowww of amusement. "I think that is all the time Dovefire."

"Yes but... but... fine then." She turned towards the Center of the clearing where the leaders stood on a giant tree stump.

The gathering started. She settled next to Flameclaw and listened to there ports. When it came to be Runningstar's turn and she mentioned Dovefire, Dovefire shuffled her paws and looked straight ahead. After that the gathering was over.

They were on their way back and she paced next to Flameclaw. "Dovefire, help me gather herbs." He whispered.

She looked up at him. "Of course! But what about Meadowfeather?"

"She won't mind. After all she stayed up all night yesterday all day today and then came to the gathering."

Several days later they were gathering herbs at night. They neared the border with Sunclan. Gathering herbs on a moonlit night was lovely. Dovefire felt a purr rumbling in her throat. Oh no! I can't fall in love with a medicine cat! She thought. But it was to late. She had already fallen for the funny, ginger and white tom. Suddenly she felt a heavyweight land on her back. Sunclan! She thought. She grappled with the tom. He scratched her deeply down one side of her flank. She gasped blinded by pain. She staggered into the trees where Flameclaw raced after her. She already felt herself starting to go to the hunting grounds of spiritclan.

Flameclaw looked lovingly at Dovefire.

"Flameclaw... I will... always... love... you."

"No! Dovefire don't leave me!"

"There... is... nothing... you can...do... Flameclaw"

"Dovefire! NO!" He yowled.

"It is my... time... goodbye Flameclaw; I will... hunt with...spiritclan... now." Her soft green eyes looked deep into his, her tail twined with his, and closed her eyes for the last time.

Birdstar, the leader when she had started her training, met Dovefire on the way to spiritclan. "Oh Birdstar! I feel awful! But I just couldn't help my feelings... what will happen to Flameclaw now? Will you punish him?"

"Hush little one. I know you must feel awful. I understand. I had a cat I loved too you know… Rushingriver. I understand that you can't help your feelings. And losing you will be enough punishment for him I think. Come now. The cats of spiritclan are waiting."

They rushed up to the stars. Feeling the wind in her fur. Dovefire felt more alive than when she had been. They reached the stars and she gasped. Cats of all colors shapes and sizes were all around her. They were all here to see the newcomer. Two she-cats and a tom pushed their way through the throng. "Mistypelt, Hawkwing,Petalpaw!" She greeted her mother, father, and sister. All three had died in a battle with angry fierce rouges that didn't care about the warrior code. As the cats settled down and went out to their separate dens. Dovefire followed her mother, father, and sister to their den. They made room for her and all went to sleep... except for Dovefire. She padded to a small stream and called to Flameclaw to dream of her. She closed then opened her eyes and there he was. She padded towards him and touched noses. "Flameclaw, do not blame yourself for my death..."

"But!"

"No my sweet... it was my time..." and with that Flameclaw woke up.

She sighed and rushed through the forest. The springy moss felt soft to walk on. Lakemoon was sitting on the edge of a pond. She was fishing. "Hi Lakemoon."

"Hello Dovefire, feeling down today?"

"Yeah I talked to Flameclaw last night in his dream... it was hard but I knew it had to be done..."

"Yes I understand." Lakemoon sighed.

"It is just sooo hard... I mean... I know he will feel awful."

"Yes. However we shall not punish him. Losing you was enough punishment to last a lifetime."

"Yes everyone says that."

"Now in order to cheer you up how bout' you go play with the kits. The clearing where you first met us is where they will be."

"Okay!"

As she rushed through the trees to the clearing she looked out above a ridge and saw that there was a moor as well as the trees. She slipped into the clearing and watched the kits tumbling and playing around. She felt sad to see so many kits that had died. She began to play with them and immediately cheered up.

Dovefire accepted that she wouldn't see Flameclaw until he died. She spoke to him when he went to the shimmer pool but that was all. She would often think about him. However she began to love spiritclan. She knew she would wait for Flameclaw until his dyeing day. She became one with the stars. She became one with spiritclan.

The next moon Flameclaw was killed by the same cat that killed Dovefire.


End file.
